


La Belleza, La Bestia

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), originally reads (originally)



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the selfish woman, curse is cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belleza, La Bestia

  


[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/la%20belleza%20la%20bestia.mp3) | [Download M4B](http://originally.nu/podfic/La%20Belleza%20La%20Bestia.m4b) | Duration: 00:01:19

Upon the selfish woman, curse is cast:  
She's forced to spend her years as fiendish beast,  
Until the day she learns from her own past.

Her loyal servants are caught in the blast.  
No more can they prepare her solo feast.  
Upon the selfish woman, curse is cast.

Her butler and housekeeper stand aghast  
When told they will not, cannot be released  
Until the day she learns from her own past.

True love breaks curses like this, be they so vast,  
And that's the course they chart to be released.  
Upon the selfish woman, curse is cast.

Outside the castle, soldiers stand amassed.  
They've come to slay the castle's every beast.  
Never the day she learns from her own past.

She realizes: these people she harassed,  
And of those in her castle, she's the least.  
Upon the selfish woman, curse was cast,  
Until the day she learned from her own past.


End file.
